In the Depths
by firegoddess463601
Summary: while out on a trip with his family, young danny fenton falls over board and is saved by a mysterious girls with black hair and purple eyes. Years later now teenage Danny Fenton is still trying to firgure out who his savior was, at the same time a new girl moves to amity park with purple eyes black hair and a secret. rated T for language and some other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) HI good people of the internet this is my first story and I hope you like it. No I know its short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. P.S I Own Nothing!**

In the Depths

(prologue)

The ocean a beautiful and mysterious place, it holds many things unknown to us humans. This is where our story begins, on the ocean that is. We see a young family, a mother in a blue hazmat suit with her husband also clad in a hazmat suit but his is orange, sitting on the large boat that belongs to their college friend. Bellow them are their two children a young girl with long red hair and blue eyes and a little boy a year or two younger than his sister with raven hair and baby blue eyes. His name is Danny Fenton.

(Danny's POV)

I look out over the railing of the boat that Mister Masters let my mommy and daddy have, he will do anything mommy asks I kind of funny, the big blue ocean stretching as far as I can see. Yesterday my big sister Jazz told me a story about people who live under the water and has tails instead of legs- mermaids- I think that's what she called them.

I really hope I see one today maybe they can be my friend and we can go on a lot of adventures under the water. That would be really cool.

"Danny, where are you?" my mommy called from the top deck.

"Down here!" I called back

A few minutes later my mom came down the steps and spotted me.

"Danny come on, you have to pack your stuff it's time to go home now." She said

"No" I wined "we can't leave yet, I still haven't seen one."

"Seen what sweetie" my mommy said

"A MERMAID!" I yelled

"A mermaid, where did you learn about mermaids?" she said

"From Jazzy, she told me all about the people with tails that live under the sea. And I wanted to meet one and then we could become friends." I said

"Oh well, maybe another time we have to get going so go ahead and pack up your toys." Mommy said

"Ok" I said a little disappointed

Mommy went back upstairs where daddy was leaving me alone to pick up all of my toys. As I was picking them up I noticed my toy rocket ship was close to the edge of the boat.

"Hey, get back here!" I yelled running over to where my favorite toy was about to fall off.

I was so worried about my toy falling off that I didn't even notice the piece of ice before it was too late. I slipped on the ice and hit my head on the railing falling over board and finally landing in the cold ocean water. The last thing that I remembered was a pair of violet eyes and raven hair before everything went black.

**Like it hate is let me know next chapter be up soon until then **

**STAY HOT ;)**


	2. Purple eyes

**Sup my people, so I'm going to try to make this chapter longer then the last one. Please review and make suggestion, any ways on with the story **

**Again I Own Nothing, wish I did but I don't:( **

**(Danny's POV) **

My eyes slowly opened and closed again agghh why is the sun so bright! I started to sit up and look around through squinted eyes. I know this beach! I'm not far from my house; I turned my attention back to the ocean just in time to see a large black tail disappear under the water. I made my way up the beach on shaky legs, once I exited the beach I turned right and started the short trip home.

(Time skip to when he gets to his house, sorry I'm lazy and yea.)

I approached a large brick house with a big sign that said 'Fenton Works' I climb the four steps that lead up to my front door, I reached up and twisted the door handle and went inside. I found my parents and sister sitting on the couch.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm home" I said

My families heads all snapped toward me, I could see that my mommy was crying. I was then engulfed into a group hug.

"Danny, my sweet, sweet baby boy is ok!" my mom cried out

After my parents released me I went to hug my big sister,

"Danny where were you? I mean we heard you go overboard, we looked all around and we couldn't find you. Mommy and Daddy were so worried I was to, I-I thought I lost my baby brother." Jazz said while crying into my shoulder.

I took a step back and looked at my family happy crying faces.

"I don't know what happened one minute I'm running over to my toy rocket ship and the next thing I know I'm waking up on the beach by our house." I said

I decided to leave out the part about see the purple eyes and black hair girl. At least I think that was a girl, yea it was a girl a very pretty girl.

(12 years later Danny's POV)

"Ahhhhh" I yelled waking with a start

God dammit that stupid dream, it's the same one I've had since I was five and that was twelve years ago so if you do the math that makes me around seventeen. I guess I should popularly introduce myself my name is Daniel Fenton just Danny to my friends and by friends I mean friend so I guess you can tell I'm not too popular. I have black shaggy hair, light blue eyes and stand at six feet five inches tall. So any ways back to my dream or more like a memory. You see when I was five I fell overboard on my parents friends boat. I hit my head and fell unconscious I still don't know why I didn't die. My parents said somehow I washed up on to the beach by our house and just walked back home. All I remember about that day were beautiful purple eyes and long raven black hair.

I never told my parents about that part, they would just think I'm crazy and send me off to a mental hospital. Yea that would not be fun. I slowly pulled myself off my nice and warm bed and made my way towards my bathroom. I stripped off my night clothes and hopped into the warm water, letting the rain like droplets splash against my skin. I've always loved the water and nothing not even almost drowning could scary me away from it. After I washed up I turned off the water and dried myself off.

Walking back into my bedroom I threw on my usual attire which is a white t-shirt, blue pants, and red convers. I quickly run my fingers through my hair and mess it up, looking into the mirror to make sure my shirt isn't inside out I head down stairs to greet my family.

"Morning mom, morning dad" I said with a yawn as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Danny" my mom happily greets me, "so are you ready for the big day?"

Oh yea the begging of the end is today also known as senior year of high school, that's why I had to get up early this morning.

"Yea I guess" was my reply

With that I ate my breakfast went back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my backpack.

"Bye mom, bye dad see you after school!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

I quickly made my way down my steps and turned into the ally that was right by my house. Ok any minute now and I should see him….there my victim was walking down the sidewalk with a PDA in his hand. Three, two, one I jumped from the ally way and said in a deep tone.

"Give me all of your stuff!"

"Ahhh" he yelled, "h-here you can h-have my books, j-just p-lease don't take m-my baby." He cried while holding his PDA close to his chest.

And that was my cue to burst out laughing.

"What the- what the fuck man what the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.

I guess I should tell you who I just scared the crap out of. His name is Tucker Foley my best and only friend; I guess I should tell you what he looks like. He wears a red beret, with glasses, a yellow long sleeve shirt, green pants, and brown hiking boots. He is a teck-geek and a self-proclaimed ladies' man when in reality he is the bug spray and the girls are the mosquitoes.

"Sorry, and not sorry at the same time you should have seen your face!" I said laughing on the ground.

"No please don't take my baby I'll do anything" I said now mocking him

"Oh hardy hard, hard every bodies a comedian" Tucker grumbled as he stalked past me

I hoped back onto my feet and started walking with him still chucking.

"So" I said now calmed down, "you ready for the end?"

"Yea I guess as long as I get away from these nimrods." Tucker said

"Amen to that brother, Am-fucking-en to that" I said as we approached Casper high

I entered the building and went off to find my locker.

"Let's see 201, 202, 203, ahh 204" I said to myself

As soon as a put my stuff in Tucker materialized right by me.

"Hey man, check out the new chick" Tucker said looking up from his PDA

I looked up and followed to where he was looking, that's when I saw her, she was wearing all dark clothing and had long raven hair, but that's not what made me do a double take. No it was entirely different her eyes, her purple eyes.

**Holy shit! Purple fucking eyes! Now how do we know that has purple eyes, also two updates in one day you're welcome. I will try to get the next chapter up asap. But until then **

**Stay Hot ;) **


	3. Baby Blues

**Sup my bitches yes even if you're a guy even though I doubt a guy is reading this, or is there. And wow 97 views on the last chapter, you guys really don't have a life now do you- don't worry I don't have one either, heck I'm the one writing it. Any ways on with the next chapter and please, please, please review. The more you review the faster the chapters come. Also I own nothing. **

(Sam's POV holy shit)

I wake up to the sun somehow making its way into my dark room. I have to tell you it's really weird waking up and not being under water, confused allow me to explain. Also I guess I should popularly introduce myself, sup my name is Sam Manson, and yes it's just Sam call me anything else and I will introduce me foot to your face. I am currently 17 years old, I have black long hair, violet eyes, and pail as a ghost. Um, I'm a Goth and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian- as in I don't eat anything with a face-. And yea I think that's it….oh wait I forgot one small tiny detail, I'm a mermaid. Yea that's right I Sam Manson is a mermaid go ahead and scream it to the world, but if you do well let's just say I have some pretty mean friends.

So I bet your wondering why on earth am I on dry land, well the answer is simple, I ran away. Merpeople aren't allowed on land for the fear of discovery, but I just couldn't take it any more so I swum away. Just think about the last conversation with my parents make me want to cringe.

(Flash back)

"_Samantha! Can you come down stairs please?" my mother yelled _

_Sighing I swum down stairs to where my parents were, when I got down there I noticed both of my parents were very happy. This can't be good. _

"_You wanted to speak with me" I said _

"_Yes Samantha, dear please take a set we have some exciting news to tell you!" my mother squealed _

_Shit there version of exciting is my version of hell. _

"_Umm ok" I said taking a seat, now I was officially freaking the fuck out. _

"_Samantha (cue eye roll from me) after months of careful planning and observation, we finally done it." Said my mother even happier_

_Ok forget freaking the fuck out, now I was on death con 4 freak out mode. What the hell could she mean by it, and planning and fucking observation, what were they observing. _

"_Wha-what do you mean by it?" I asked honestly sacred for the answer _

"_We finally pick out your husband" she said with even a bigger smile- if that was possible. _

"_Oh- ok if that's all you needed then I'll be in my-wait what did you say?" I asked just praying that I miss heard them. _

"_We picked out who your husband will be Samantha" my father stated _

"_WHAT!" I screaked _

"_We picked" _

"_Yea, yea I heard you the first time" I said cutting my mother off _

"_Ok first off I'm not under any circumstance marrying who you two picked, second of all I'm not even out of high school I mean Jesus forget about college, and third no way in hell would I agree to an arranged marriage." I stated, raising my voice while looking both of my 'parents' dead in the eye. _

"_First of young lady you do not raise your voice to us we are your parents, and secondly you don't have a choice, you live under my roof you live by my rules." My father said raising his voice back at me. _

"_Well then I guess I won't live under your roof anymore!" I yelled while swimming as fast as I could back up to my room. _

_I flung my door open, and started shoving clothes and anything of value into an old bag. _

"_Where will you go Samantha? We control the tides and the currents, where ever you go we can just pull you back." My father said with a smug look on his face. _

"_Then I'll just go where there's no water to control." I said back _

_My mother gasped and said, "Samantha you don't mean the main land do you?" _

"_Yes, that's exactly what I mean" I said while making my way toward my window, "oh and by the way, the names __Sam__, see you never." With that I made a large kelp forest appear blocking my parents from following me. _

_After that I swum as far as my tail could carry me, and yes fighting the current the entire time. It was around noon before I surfaced and found a small secluded beach where I crawled out on to. I waited for my body to dry, I was kind of nervous because merpeople hasn't been on land in over 500 years so we don't know if we still have legs to walk on. _

_After three hours of waiting I felt something like all of my bones in my lower region moving and shifting around, now don't get me wrong it didn't hurt or anything it just felt weird as fuck. I looked down and saw no longer a big scaly black tail but rather two pail legs; I also looked at my arms and noticed the fins on my forearms were gone as well. I slowly traced my fingers over my neck and felt nothing even my gills are non-existent. I pulled my pack over to me and found a small blanket and wrapped it around my lower region creating a skirt. _

_I very wobbly stood myself up and started practicing walking around. Now I don't think you really want to read all about that, lets me just tell you that it involved a lot of falling down before I could manage to walk in a straight line. I slowly started walking toward the people I saw when I was looking for a spot. A few minutes later I found myself in the crowed part of the beach. Families, teenagers, and children were all around. Parents play with their small children in the water, teenagers play some weird net and ball game (AN volleyball) all in all it looks like everybody is really happy. _

_Shaking my head to clear the thoughts I made my way toward a trading shop to try and get some money, I made my way into a large building with necklaces that look like mine in the window. When I entered a small bell rang and the clerk looked up at me, giving me a disproving scowl. I would to, I mean you see a teenager with a tank top on, a skirt, no shoes, and a brown bag slung over her shoulder yea doesn't give the best of impressions. Anyways I tilted my head up and walked over to her, stopping I took out one of my many pieces of jewelry. The one I took out was a golden necklace with a pendant surrounded with rubies and had a large diamond in the middle. I put it on the counter and said. _

"_How much can you give me for it" _

_The lady gasped and picked it up, using an eye-piece thinging she looked at it closely. _

"_Young lady, ho-how did you get this?" she asked _

"_Family heirloom, now how much can you give me for it?" I stated _

"_Well the chain is pure gold, there are 12 real rubies surrounding a rather large diamond, so all and all I can give you 1.6 but nothing more." She said _

"_1.6?" I asked 1.6 what? _

"_Fine I'll give you 2 but that's as high as I'm going." She said _

"_Umm ok" I said _

_The lady disappeared and returned with a small plastic card in her hand. _

"_Here you go, the two million is already loaded in the card, thank you for doing business with us today." She said giving me a wave _

_I turned on my heels and headed back out the door, 2 million I wonder if that's a lot. Ok first thing first I need some clothes and some shoes. I turned into one of the stores and bought three shirts, four pants, two skirts, a pair of boots and underwear. Thank you lady behind the desk for helping me. Heading out of the store I saw a large billboard saying fully furnished apartments for sale. I decide to check it out, a few minutes later I was standing in front of a building that looked like the picture, 'sandy shores hugh, well it looks nice'. I made my way toward the manger office and lied through my teeth, it ended up costing me 500,000 dollars, he showed me to my apartment which was on the top floor, and it had a wonder view of the ocean. I thanked him and went inside found the bed and collapsed falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. _

_(End of flash back)_

So that's how I ended up here in this posh apartment, I went over to my bag and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a black tank top. I pulled them on and my boots and headed into the kitchen I ate a bagel for breakfast, did I mention this place came fully stocked with food score!- after I ate I made my way out the door and off to school, yea I enrolled myself in school in or out of water I'm still finishing school.

I arrived a Casper High and walked up the steps; I pushed the door open and looked around. My gaze landed on a boy about my age, he had black hair and fair skin, he was wear a white shirt with a red oval in the middle, blue jeans and red shoes all in all he was very handsome. But something seems familiar about him, something about his eyes, his baby blue eyes.

**Well there you go the next chapter, I hope you guys liked it and again please review I would like to thank SuperGeorgia for reviewing last time. Until the next chapter **

**STAY HOT ;)**


	4. New girl and ghosts

**Hi, readers of this shit, I'm back now I know it's been a while since my last upload, but I have a reason. School, nuf said. I guess I'll start the next chapter since no one ever reads the author notes. But if you do Please, Please, Please review. Reviews make me happy. On with the chapter. Also I own nothing. **

(Danny's POV)

Those eyes, I- I just know I've seen them before like in a dream or something. I turned toward Tucker and saw him, no surprise, on his PDA.

"Tucker" I hissed at him using my elbow to stab him in the ribs.

"Ow, no need to no need to be so violent" Tucker said rubbing, his aching side.

"Do we know that girl from anywhere?" I asked

"Dude, I just said 'check out the new chick' as in, look at that girl I've never seen before" he said

"You know, I can do without your sass" I said

I turned back to where the girl was standing only to find that she was gone, I sighed and slammed my locker shut. I turned around and headed off toward my first class of the new class, English, with you guessed it Mr. Lancer, I swear that guy has been following me since third grade.

I arrived too my class a few minutes before the first bell rang, Lancer looked up from the papers on his desk to see me come in. I swear I could see his head drop, like 'oh dear God, this kid again, please kill me now. Yup this was going to be a fun year. I went to the back of the room and threw myself in a desk. I sat there thinking about that girl I saw in the hallway when I felt holes being burned into the side of my head. I looked over and I saw Lancer just staring at me, creepy, I turned and looked straight at him and said.

"Mr. Lancer, I know I'm attractive but could you just stop staring at me?"

His eyes monetarily went wide before he put his head back down and staring shaking it, yea I love you too. I sat there and watched as more and more students started to file in, claiming their seats for the year. I saw Tucker come in and waved him down. He threw his books down on the desk next to mine and fell into the seat.

"Hey man where were you?" I questioned

Tucker looked over toward me and said with a sigh

"Dash"

"Oh" I said

Dash Baxter, the school bully, jock, and everything in between. Dating the most popular girl in school Paulina, she thinks every guy in school is in love with her, well for the most part that true except for me and a few others including Tucker. I mean I'm not saying that I wasn't ammine to her looks, I used to like her until I found out what a bitch she really is.

"What did he do this time?' I said

"Shoved me into the janitors closet, guess I'm too big to fit in a locker anymore" he said with a small chuckle

The bell rand singling the start of class, Lancer walked toward the front of the room to give his usual start of the year speech, just as he opened his mouth a beautiful voice filled the air, startling everybody out of their trances. The voice said out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost"

Everybody's attention was now on the mysterious intruder; my attention was also drawn to her, which was when I realized that she was the girl from before, purple eyes.

Purple eyes walked toward Lancer with suck grace that it looked like she was floating on water (AN oh the irony).

"Ah, so your our new senior. Well would you like to say anything misss. Manson" Lancer said

"Not really, but sure" purple eyes said, "hi I'm Sam nothing more nothing less, lets see I'm a senior as you all know now, I just moved here from somewhere VERY different, and yea that's about it can I sit down now?" Hum the way she said where she was from was a little strange.

"Yes, you can go ahead and sit next to mister Fenton, Fenton can you please raise your hand" Lancer said, I swear one day I'm going to lock him in a ghost proof room with the box ghost for an hour, that would make anybody go crazy.

I raised my hand and saw purp-Sam walk very carefully over toward me. She sat her stuff on the desk in the very corner. I turned toward her, stuck out my hand, and said.

"Hi I'm Daniel, but everybody calls me Danny, and by everybody I mean my friend Tucker over there"

She said nothing just looked at my hand with the cutest puzzled look on her face…wow where did that come from, ok I did not just think that. I chuckled a little bit and said.

"You shake it"

She looked up for a moment before ducking her head checks a flamed with embarrassment. She slowly lifted her hand and grabbed mine, as soon as our skin made contact I could feel the small zaps of electricity bouncing through our connected hands, Sam must have felt it too because she looked slightly startled. I realized I still had her hand in a death grip so I, very reluctantly, uncurled my hand off of her small, soft, warm hands and placed my arm on my desk.

"So, how's your first day?" I asked

"It's fine" was her answer

"Not a big talker" I said

She replied with a small shrug

"So where did you live before you came here" ok now I was determined to get her to talk to me.

"A place" Sam said, ok now I was getting slightly pissed

I was about to ask another question when I felt something hit the back of my head, I turned around and saw Tucker giving me that 'dude, she really doesn't want to talk to you so just drop it. I being me turned back to Sam completely ignoring my best friend who was now burning holes in the back of my head. As I opened my mouth, my ghost sense went off. Daren't, can't I get one day off? I raised my hand, Lancer didn't even look at me he just pointed to the door singling that I could go.

I quickly dashed out of seat and sprinted out the door. I raced all the way to the men's bathroom, making sure nobody was in there I yelled my battle cry.

"Going ghost!"

Two white rings appeared around my midsection traveling up my body, changing my normal white t-shirt and blue pants to a black and with hazmat suit. The DP symbol appeared on my chest. My normal blue eyes changed to flowing green and my shaggy black hair turned to snow white. I flew out of the school through the roof and looked around. I felt something hit my back nocking me a couple feet in the air. Shaking the pain away I looked toward my attacker. 'Great' I thought the ghost that deiced to ruin my day was no other than Skulker self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the entire ghost zone AKA a pain in the ass. I got hit by another ray 'this is going to be a long day' I thought.

**So after a very long wait that is the fourth chapter, again really sorry about the wait but homework, golf, and all of that shit also I had some writers block. I would like to thank AJ, SuperGeorgia, sammansonrepilica for your awesome reviews. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to make it asap. Again please review. Until next time **

**STAY HOT ;)**


	5. First Day and fFights

**Hey guys, wow fire that was quick, well you my fine, fine readers can blame that on a long weekend and this rare thing called free time. Who knew right, I guess I will make this short and get to what you have been waiting for, the next chapter. If your still with me please, please review also if you have any ideas please let me know. Ok that's it. One last thing I own nothing. **

(Sam's POV)

I stood there looking at the blue eyed boy as he turned to his friend and said something; I took this as my chance to get the hell out of there. I walked down the hallway deep in thought.

'I know that boy from somewhere; I just can't quiet put my fin on it'

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice a girl standing in front of me before it was too late. I smashed right into her causing her to fall, rather ungracefully, onto her ass. She screeched like a banshee, I should know my cousin is one. I was half tempted to cover my ears, god you'd think I just stuck her with a knife.

"Who, the hell, just did that!?" she said with some sort of an accent.

I slowly approached her, as is she was a hunger rapid shark…..as is try is a hungry rabid shark. I held up my hands in the 'I surrender' way and said.

"Look, I'm sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't watching where I was going, it's my fault and I'm sorry"

'Please let her buy it, please let her buy it' I chanted over and over in my head.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarled, but honestly that look on her face could make a baby laugh.

"I'm Sam Manson, I just moved here a couple of days ago" I said

"Well _Sam,_ I guess I'll let you off with a warning this time, but mark my words if you so much as slip up one more time, I will make your life here a living hell. I own this school, so just remember that and watch where you're going freak" she said pushing past me to walk down the hall.

Alright that bitch is going to die. This is going to be a fun year messing around with her, knocking her off her thrown and giving her a good dose of reality. Or I could always wait for karma to work her sweet, sweet magic, I think I'm going to go with option number one, it sounds way more fun. A huge grin took hold of my face as I made my way toward my locker.

Let's see here 203, 204, ahh here it is 205 (AN does anybody remember who has locker 204?) I quickly spun in the combination to the locker, strange land lockers and sea lockers are exactly alike. I threw my stuff in and carried a note book and a pencil around. That's when I heard a bell go off, hum I wonder what that means. I glanced down to look at my schedule and prayed to the spirits that I was heading in the right direction of English class.

After about five minutes I gave up, ok I was officially lost. I huffed in frustration and started down a new hallway. I stopped at a corner when I saw a rather large teenage boy with short blond hair push another kid into the janitor's closet. I saw him prop a chair up against the door and walked away with a smug look on his face, spirits I just hated bullies, always picking on the weak and not getting in fucking trouble I mean what's up with that.

I approached the door the held the poor trapped boy inside, as I got closer I could make out banging and yells of a very pissed of teenager.

"Hello can anybody hear me? Boy trapped in a closet here!" he said

I snorted at his words and slowly removed the chair. I hid behind a group of lockers and used some of my powers to create a vine that completely removed the chair and opened the door. The boy jumped out and looked around probably looking for the person who opened the door, he looked up and down the halls, seeing no one he grabbed his bag from the small room and took off down the hallway. I decided to follow him, who knows he could be headed to the class called English.

I stayed a few paces behind him making sure he never left my sight, I mean I wasn't that hard that red hat thing it was like a big old sign hanging above his head. The boy went into a room just as another bell rang. I walked toward the door and looked at the markings on the door.

'536, I wonder what that means' I thought

I looked at my scheduled again and noticed there were numbers next to the names, I looked at my first class and saw 536, oh I get it now the numbers are the room numbers. Wow there 535 other rooms the building didn't look that big.

I stood outside of the door mentally preparing myself to enter my first ever surface class. I grabbed the handle and pulled open the door, everybody was already seated and the teacher was at the front of the room. Ok either I was late or….never mind I'm defiantly late.

'Ok think Sam think what do most kids come up with when they arrive late to their first class'

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost" yup went with the classic

I walked toward the teacher trying my hardest not to fall on my face, you know still getting used to walking everywhere.

"Ah, so you're our new senior. Well would you like to say anything Misss. Manson" the frankly over weight teacher said. Yup it looks like I'm going to have another enemy at this school by time I get out. Great I hated talking in front of people. I stood in front of the class and said.

"Not really, but sure, hi I'm Sam nothing more nothing less, let's see I'm a senior as you all know now, I just moved here from somewhere VERY different, and yea that's about it can I sit down now?" I decided to keep everything very vague, might as well give them a mystery, one they won't be solving anytime soon.

"Yes, you can go ahead and sit next to mister Fenton, Fenton can you please raise your hand" the teacher said.

Blue eyed boy from before raised his hand, great now the boy that I'm pretty sure I know from somewhere is in my first class and I have to sit next to him! God the spirits just love to fuck with me now don't they. I carefully stalked over toward the very last desk in the corner 'perfect' I thought. I set my stuff on the small table and sat down in the chair that was attached to it. As soon as I settled in blue eye turned to me with a nice grin on his face, he stuck out his hand and said.

"Hi I'm Daniel, but everybody calls me Danny, and by everybody I mean my friend Tucker over there"

He jerked his head in the direction of the boy that I saved from the closet earlier. However my attention was drawn toward his outstretched hand, what was I supposed to do? Merfolk usually just slapped tail fins in order to say hello. I guess my face showed my confusion because blue ey- Danny chuckled and said.

"You shake it"

Ok that was embarrassing; I could feel my face heating up. I pray to the spirits that my face wasn't bright red. I lifted my hand and put it in his. As soon as our flesh connected could feel small zaps of energy bouncing around. It was like holding on to a baby electric eel. Danny soon all too soon let go of my hand and placed his arm on the table.

"So, how's your first day?" he asked

"Its fine" I said, I didn't really feel like talking to this guy.

"Not a big talker" Danny said

I decided to answer him with a small shrug, jeezum crow cant this guy take a hint, I don't want to talk to you.

"So where did you live before you came here" he inquired, I could tell he was getting slightly pissed with my short answer. Well I'm on a roll now, let's see how mad I could get him.

"A place" I said feeling slightly smug

After I said that it looked like he wanted to yell at me, but he turned he head as if something was thrown at the back of his head. Yes Sam 1 Danny 0. My victory was short lived when he turned back toward me; he looked like he wanted to say something. When he opened his mouth a strange blue mist came out. Hum strange, I thought that only happened when it was cold outside. He sighed and hung his head in the 'oh dear spirits, not this again' he raised his hand, the teacher didn't even look at him just pointed to the door. Maybe this happens a lot. (AN oh Sam if only you knew) He dashed out the door like hell was chasing after him, no one thought this was a big deal the teacher just went back to talking and the students went back to either not caring or let's just say no one cared.

A few minutes later what sounded like a blast was heard ringing through the halls.

"Students, please exit the build in an orderly fashion" translate that into real terms 'GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW! GO, GO, GO!' so let's just say getting out of there was very difficult. As I exited the building I saw a large group of students standing around looking up at the sky, I too stopped and looked up what I saw amazed me. A boy with snow white hair was fighting what looked like a robot thing.

Robot dude fired a laser and hit Snow White again, ow that looked like it hurt. Snow White retaliated by firing a green beam of light at Robot Dude, this went on for a little while, the to beings exchanging blasts and words, until Snow White unleashed an ungodly wail. The wail was so strong that it knocked Robot Dude out of the sky and into a huge creator, but Snow White was affected by this wail to he fell toward the earth and crashed just behind the school.

I hope he's alright, that was a pretty nasty fall. I ran over to where I saw him fall only to be stopped by Tucker.

"He-hey Sam, Ho-hows it going?" he asked kind of nervous.

Ok now I know something up, I tried to get around him only to be stopped. Now I was getting made, I roughly pushed past him and an around the school. I was meet with not Snow White, but Danny Fenton laying in a large pool of blood.

**And done eight pages later on word. I hoped you liked it, and ohh Sam almost found out I wonder how's Danny's going to cover this one up. Again please review I would like to thank AJ P.S I will always stay hot I'm a fire goddess and I know you will to, Misheart150, SuperGeorgia, Samansonrepilica, FanFic101Girl. Until next time. **

**STAY HOT ;)**


	6. A Purple Glow

**Sup guys I'm back, I'm going to try really hard to update at least once a week, so just hang with me ok? Anyways this chapter is going to have multiple POV's so you have been warned. Now I know nobody reads this but is you do please review. On to what you guys have been waiting for the next chapter. Oh BTW I own nothing. **

(Danny's POV)

I turned and faced my attacker, I charged up a small sphere of energyand threw it at him with all of my might. The small sphere hit right on the mark causing Skulker to fly backwards in midair.

"You little son of a bitch" Skulker growled, "your pelt will hang on my wall!"

"Ok, first nice mental image, and second don't you ever get tired of this?" I asked

"Get tired of what you welp." Skulker said

"Oh you know, you come here threaten to kill me and hang my pelt on your wall, we fight a little and it always ends with me handing your ass to you." I said with a smirk

"Well this time will be different" he said

After he said that he fired a small claw like thing out of his chest. The claw clamped around my chest and electrocuted me. I cried out the pain was unbearable. In a last ditch effort to escaped I placed my hand on the small metal bar and super freeze it, causing it to shattered. I then pushed Sulker away using an ecokick.

"You little baster! That was brand fucking new!" he yelled

"Sorry but not sorry sweetheart" I said a little weakly, damn I hate electricity.

Skulker cries out in utter rage, as he raises a shiny metal arm and fires what looks to be like a glowing spear. I quickly move sideways to avoid it but I'm not fast enough. The spear comes wising by me and slices clean across my torso. The cut is not deep I already know that but it is bleeding profusely.

'Great, just fucking great' I thought

"What's wrong? Little ghost boy have a scratch" Skulker said as if to a small child.

"That's IT!" I yelled, "no more fucking around"

I opened my mouth and with all of my strength I unleashed my ghostly wail. The wail is so strong that it causes the students that were watching the fight scream out in pain and cover their ears to stop them from going death. The ungodly sound also broke the school windows and severally houses windows, OOPS, but it also caused Skulker's metal body too teamer and creak it slowly began to break. After only a few minutes being in my wail the suit broke apart exposing a small green blob that flew away faster than a jet air plane.

As soon as Skulker flew away I closed my mouth stopping the noise. I looked around and saw that my vision was starting to blur, and become dark around the edges. Now I'm not an idiot I know I'm about to pass out, I start to fly toward the back of the school holding my torso. I didn't get very far until I became too weak to fly. The only thing that I could do was direct my falling towards the back of the school.

I hit the soft grass with a loud thud. In the distance I could hear Tucker arguing with someone that sounded like a girl. After a few moments I heard a small thud and an audible gasp. I feel the persons presence before I see anything, I since the person kneeling before me, open my eyes just long enough to see a pair of beautiful consider filled violet eyes before the darkness swallows me completely.

(Sam's POV)

I rushed to Danny's side and kneeled before him.

"Tucker" I said "don't just fucking stand there, get some help!" I cried

Tucker seamed to snap out of his trance and rushed off. I generally lifted up his shit to reveal his stomach. Shit it was worse than I thought, he will most likely bleed out before help comes.

"Oh Danny how the hell did you do this?" I asked no own at all.

I looked around to see if anybody was around, see nobody I opened my mouth and began I sing a healing spell.

"Healing moon lead your power,

Bring me peace this very hour

I call upon your strength and might

Bless your child this secret night"

My hands started to glow a light purple, the blood that was around the wound seeped back into the cut, the gash began to mend its self. The glow around my hands intensified. I was so focused on his injury that I didn't notice him starting to move.

(Danny's POV)

I felt what could only be described as cooling water wash over my body. I slowly regained my strength just enough to open my eyes, my vision comes blurrily back. I see someone who looks like an angle kneeling by my side, a soft purple is casted on to her face giving her a mysterious look, the way the shadows highlight her face. And that beautiful shows a look of complete focus, I try to move but my body protests sending a sharp pain from my stomach. I gasp in pain but it is lesser from when I first got it. The angle turned her head to look at me, what I saw before me was quiet the surprise. It was Sam, the girl that just this morning acted like she hated me.

The soft glow was still coming from my torso lessening the pain almost as if it were healing me. A few seconds the purple glow faded tacking all of my pain with it also restoring my energy. Sam put her hand behind my back helping me to sit up, she opened her mouth as if to say or ask me something, probably to ask why the hell I was bleeding to death behind the school, where just so happen phantom fell just a few moments ago. But just as quickly closed it as the sound of feet pounding against the pavement, she looked at me and gave me a 'oh you are not getting off that easily, we are so talking about this latter' look and yes apparently there is a look for that, and let me just say it's not pleasant. She removed her hand from my back satisfied that I could sit up by myself and ran around the school. A few moments latter my parents and Mr. lancer rounded the corner, hum I wonder how Sam knew they were coming, I mean I knew because being a ghost gave me super hearing but that doesn't explain how Sam knew they were coming. I got back onto my feet and walked over towards my parents. They stopped just in front of me before their eyes went really big. I looked down and noticed there was a large cut in my shrit with blood surrounding it.

'Shit, this is going to be hard to explain'

**And that ladies and maybe gentlemen men is chapter 6, I hope you guys liked it, oh by the way that healing spell Sam sang I browed from one of my books so I don't own that. I would also like to thank Mistheart150, SuperGeorgia , sammansonrepilica, ITS SOO FLUFFY, AJ P.S I won't ever be boring, that's just not possible, and the two overs that reviewed. Please review and I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP until next time. **

**STAY HOT ;)**


	7. go ahead

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about not updating. Its' just I didn't really know how this chapter was going to go, but none the less I finally got past that. Also I've been very busy, and guess what! GOLF ENDED!$#&$&%^$^%#% #$ thank the spirits that over, so now I can get ready for play season. If you were wondering I love acting. Ok time to stop boring you with all of this personal crap that nobody even reads. On to the next chapter and again please review…oh one more thing I own nothing. **

(Sam's POV)

I heard the sound of heavy steps quickly approaching Danny and I, times like this it's really good to be a mermaid who has super hearing. I gave Danny a look that said 'we are sooo talking about this later' and took off running around the building. Only to be met with the entire student body of Casper High walking away with back packs slung over their shoulders. Ok so either it's a half day, or school is closed for repairs….. I'm going to go with the later. I walked back into the building careful to avoid the glass that was tossed all over the ground from the broken windows, thanks to Snow White's god awful wail. As I exited the building I sat down on the stairs. Waiting for a Mister Fenton to come and give me some half-assed excused to why he way all bloody as bruised barely alive. And speak of the Devil a familiar black haired blue eyed teenaged boy in question came out with his head down trying not to draw any attention to himself. Good luck with that.

He stalked right by me and started walking down the side walk. Oh no way in the Caspian Sea is he getting away from me so easily; I am a mermaid on a mission. I jumped up from my perch on the steps and started jogging to catch up with him. When I got a couple of feet behind him I restored to a stealthy crawl. I was now only a few inches behind him without the guy even knowing he was being followed. Damn I must be getting really good at walking if I could sneak up on a two legged. I shot my hand out and grabbed on to his, once again it felt like electricity was shooting through my hand. What the hell is up with that?

Danny quickly spun around falling into to defensive stance, once he realized it was me he fell back into his regular stature. Wow can someone say paranoid much?

"You me explanation, now" was all I said

"Ok, ok but just not here. I don't really want the entire town to hear our conversation" he said.

"Ok, wise guy then where do you suggest we go?" I asked

He looked down at the ground for a moment in hard thought before his head came springing back up.

"Are your parents home?" he asked

"No" I quickly lied.

"Then we can talk at your place and I promise to explain, ok?" he said

"Fine" I huffed

"Well then lead the way, Sammy" he said while gesturing with his arm to go ahead.

I walked right by with my head held high, but not before I nailed him in the gut.

"By the way, don't EVER call me Sammy again. Or I will make you suffer" I growled at him.

"Ok, Sammy" he managed to wheeze out. Let's just say that one earned him a kick to the shine. I smirked when I heard him mutter some cuss words about my boots.

(Danny's POV sorry couldn't resist)

God dammit, those stupid fucking boots, and lets' not forget that mean punch she gave me. I had to jog to catch up with her as she rounded the corner headed towards the richer part of town, hum she never seemed like the rich kind. She made her way up the steps of the most expensive apartment complex in the city. We entered the huge lobby and headed toward the fancy gold looking elevators. As we entered the, you guessed it, glass elevator Sam entered a pass code of some kind. As soon as she hit the enter button the elevator shot upward. I stared out the glass as the people grew smaller and smaller almost like when I went flying. Finally the elevator stopped and opened up to her apartment, or should I say penthouse. Jesus what does her parents do?

As I walked around her apartment I noticed something, there are no pictures of Sam or her parents anywhere. I decided to question her about that later, besides I'm the one in the hot seat right now. I saw Sam sit down on her couch; I walked over and sat down also. She gave me a go ahead look. Well here goes everything.

**And that's the chapter….what you want to hear the bullshit story Danny comes up with or you want to find out if he just tells Sam the truth. Well in the words of Desrea so you have wished it and so it shall be. **

(Sam's POV)

"Well I was in the bathroom, doing things one might do in a bathroom when I heard all of the commotion going on outside. I ran out and instead of following the hordes of students running towards the front entrance, I went to the back way. A mistake I would pay gravely for. Anyways I looked up and saw Phantom"

"Wait, wait, wait whose Phantom? Is he Snow White or robot dude?" I asked interrupting him.

Danny seemed to chuckle at this. Why is he laughing? Well excuse me if I don't know who the hell you're talking about, I mean I did just crawl out of the ocean a few days ago. We don't exactly get all the latest surface gossip. I guess my pissed of mood shown through my face because Danny quickly stopped laughing and said.

"Oh I'm not laughing at you it's just I've never heard that one before, most people refer to him as inviso-bill, but he prefers Phantom, Danny Phantom"

It's kind of weird that they have the same first name and almost last, I mean come on Fenton Phantom they do sound a lot alike. Anyway banishing the thought, humans can't fly or shot rays of energy out of their hands can they? I gave Danny a look that said go on, he sighed and continued his story.

"I was watching the fight when, as you would put it 'robot dude' shot at Phantom, but he missed. I tried the duck out of the way but I wasn't quick enough because the bullet like blast just grazed my skin, creating a big cut. All I remember after that is falling down hearing tucker argue with someone and a weird purple light. Next thing I know I'm waking up and your helping me sit up, end of story" he said

Ok so I was half way convinced, but there are still a few things that still need to be cleared up. I was about to ask a question, when the intercom video thing said someone wanted to come and see me. I sighed, but still got up curious about who knew I lived here, I mean only Danny knows I live here. I padded my way over towards the little screen that showed who was waiting. I pressed the view button and the screen sprang to life showing a group of men that I did not want to see.

"Shit' I said, "they found me"

**And that my people is the end to another wonderful chapter. I would like to thank the people who reviewed by name, but I can't right now because my internet is down. But I still wanted to finish it, you guys know who you are. Also I wonder who found Sam,** **is it her parents with a bunch of body guards, a hunter sent to drag Sam back? Guess you'll half to stay tuned to find out. So until next time Firegoddess commands you too…. **

**STAY HOT ;) **


	8. What happend under the sea

**Hey guys happy Sunday or whenever the hell I upload this, so if it's Sunday then Happy Sunday if it's Monday welcome back to another week of hell. Now this chapter is going to go back to when Sam left, that's all I'm going to tell you just read it. Also I tried out for the school play and guess what I got in bitches! Please, please, please review. And also I own nothing. **

(Sam's Mothers POV)

I watched ax my baby girl, the heir to the entire Pacific Ocean, swam away creating a large forest of seaweed in her wake stopping us from following her. I turned toward my husband, his face was searing red.

"SAMANTHA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

You see this marriage was his idea. He thought if our daughter married the prince of the Atlantic Ocean then the Pacific and the Atlantic would be ruled by one family. Making the Seven royal families six, then hopefully one day the seven seas would be ruled by one family. Well that was his plan anyway he just didn't account towards Samantha's independent spirit.

"So help me Poseidon, I will shift the currents and pull her back home! She will marry Alexander if it's the last thing I do!"

My husband raised his hands towards the surface and chanted the tidal shifting spell.

"Power of the moon,

Grant your awesome power upon your child this holy night,

Shift and turn the waves,

And bring my child home this very night!"

Just then the normal western tide shifted dramatically towards the east.

"There," he said, "that should bring her home"

We waited hours and still our little girl has not been swept through that door. I fear because she told us she was going to the surface. If she get out of the water then the connection will be broken and our chances of finding her will be slim to none.

I sat in her room looking through her stuff hoping to get some sort of clue to where she would have gone. That was when I noticed something, all of her jewels were missing, including her mermaid's pendent she received at birth marking her as a royal. Yes, even if she were to exit the water we could still track her using the magic in the pendent. I swam toward my husband office excited to tell him of my discovery. Just as I was about to knock on the door a sharp pain shot through my body. It was as if a very taught line has been cut and it snapped back and wiped me very hard. I knew at that very moment Samantha has exited the water.

Standing back up from my pervious hunched over position; I walked into my husbands' office and found it in complete disarray. He was sitting at his desk head held in his hands, he must have felt the line being severed as well.

"My king" I said

"Why do you wish to disturb me?" he asked in a low voice not looking up from his desk.

"Well perhaps it's not too late." I said

"What are you talking about? You felt the line being cut, you know as well as I do that Samantha has exited the water. She could go anywhere on land and there would be no way of finding her. It's over we will never see her again." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Perhaps not, you see I was rummaging around in Samantha's room and I found something very interesting" I said.

He slowly raised his head hope started to fill his eyes.

"I found that our daughter has taken all of her fine jewels probably in hope to sell them"

"So, why does this help us at all, it's not like we can track them" he said

"The regular jewels yes, but Samantha also took a special jewel" I said hinting at it.

"She took her mermaid's pendent didn't she?" he asked

"Yes, yes she did" I said

"Quickly put out a call to the GIW and tell them there is a job to do" he said.

I quickly bowed and swam with hast towards our messenger.

"Swim, swim as fast as your tail can carry you. Tell the GIW there is a job to do. Tell them to report to the royal castle right away"

"Yes, my queen" the messenger said.

Now we wait.

**Hi this is a time skip, he does not have a name so just call him time. Oh look time is leaving, later time. **

I was sitting in the throne room with my husband; we were informed that the GIW were moments away. Just then a servant came swimming in. he stopped and bowed before us eyes lingering on the empty throne to the kings left.

"Your majesties, the GIW are here" he said not raising his head.

"Very well, send them in" the king said.

"As you wish" the servant said while backing out of the room.

Moments later a group of seven or more white tailed agents came swimming in. they swum right up to the thrones and bowed.

"Your majesties, why do you call a pone us?" the leader asked.

"You see gentlemen my daughter your princess has swum away from home. We need your team to track her down and bring her back home" my husband said.

"Of course your majesty, do you have any clue to where she could have gone?" the leader questioned.

"We have the right to believe that princess Samantha has fled to the surface" he said.

The group of men gasped its true no merperson has been to the surface in a very long time.

"How are we to track down the princess without her being in the water?" the leader said.

"With this" my husband said holding out the ancient tracking pendent.

"My daughter has taken with her, the mermaid's pendent. Use this to track down the pendent both in the water and on land." He said

"Of course your majesty" he said while he took the pendent.

"But first a word of warning" I said, "Samantha is a very powerful mermaid; she does not need to recite spells in order to use plant magic. Whatever you do, do not anger her that is when she loses hold of her powers. When that happens she cannot stop herself from killing you."

"Yes my Queen, we will return with the princess unharmed" he said.

"Very well you are dismissed" the king said while waving his hand.

After they had left I turned toward my husband and said, "Do you think they will find Samantha?"

"Oh they'll find her, it's more about them returning alive or not at all"

**And the end to another chapter, and yes the GIW or Guys In White are like the secret police for the royal families. And yes Sam is a royal; this chapter was more of a filler. Adventure and action bound to happen in the next chapter and a secret may or may not get out. I would like to thank RomWriter, AJ, SuperGeorgia, and one other for reviewing again please review. Have a good week and forever and always.. **

**STAY HOT ;)**


	9. Reginam Herba

**Sup my peps how's your week going? Mine is just fabulous thanks for asking. I have had this idea for this chapter in my head for a while now and I just couldn't take it anymore. So that's why I'm back so early. Like always please review, the more you guys review, the more motivation it gives me to pump out chapters. So please for the love of all the spirits, please review and one more thing I own nothing. **

(Danny's POV)

I saw Sam pale as she gazed into the screen, I heard her mutter something that sounded like 'they found me'. Who found her, and more importantly why are they looking for her? These and many more questions raced through my head. Sam seemed to snap out of her daze and sprang into action. She dashed from the hallway and into another room, naturally I decided to follow her. She sat down in front of one of her drawls and flung it open and started ripping everything out of them. Clothes scattered all around her room, I heard her telling herself "Stupid, stupid I must have brought it. There's no way that they could find me without it."

She finally stopped and pulled out a large black box. Sam took off her necklace and inserted a small key. When the lock clicked open she slowly lifted the lid. What was in the box took my breath away; there filled to the brim were jewels of various sizes. Diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and many more gems glisten in the light. While my mouth couldn't move my mind on the other hand was racing at a million miles per hour. 'What the hell! Is-is Sam some sort of international thief and the police finally caught up to her?' "Sam" if that is her real name did not see my astounded expression and continued rummaging around in her box. Finally she pulled out a pendent with a large sapphire gem sitting in the middle of a ring of rubies (AN the mermaids pendent) she looked at it before saying "Shit"

(Sam's POV)

Spirits I'm such a fucking idiot! How could I possibly bring the only thing that could be tracked both in and out of the water. I threw the vial pendent behind me, when I heard it hit something I slowly turned around. There standing before me was none other than Danny Fenton slack jawed staring into my treasure bow. 'Lie Sam, lie like you've never lied before' I told myself.

"Ok, Danny I know you have a lot of questions and I promise I will explain later but right now we need to haul ass and get out of here" I demanded.

I sprang up from the floor and threw back on my boots. Running out the door I grabbed the offending jewelry and Danny's hand, pulling him out of my room. I went through the living room and threw open the window that lead to the fire escape. I climbed out the window and stretched out my hand beckoning Danny to follow me.

(GIW POV)

"Sir" agent white said, "the pendent is on the move"

"Where is it?" I asked

"Around back" he answered

"Follow that pendent, we must not lose it! The princess must be found." My team quickly went to work running out of the ornate lobby.

(Sam's POV)

Danny and I ran around the building to the front sidewalk. Just then the doors to the apartment building burst opened, and out came a group of twenty or more men all clad in white suits. Shit! The GIW, the secret police of the ocean, I turned and pushed Danny in front of me and said.

"Danny run, and whatever you do DON'T TURN AROUND!"

Danny seemed to head my warning because he shot down the sidewalk with me right on his tail. He glanced back once to make sure that I was following him, but kept leading the way, along the bay. He took a sharp right and headed into an alley way. I turned around still running and created a vine barrier hoping it could by us a few seconds. Just as we exited the alley the barrier blew up and then men continued to peruse us. Danny lead us threw a huge maze of back roads and alley ways until our path was block by a huge brick wall, I heard Danny curse to himself.

"Danny, come on!" I yelled as I grabbed hold of his elbow pulling him out of the dead end.

Just as we were about to exit the alley a blast a white hit us, sending us deep into the alley. There standing in his clean white suit was the leader of the GIW, behind him the rest of his team assembled in a formation blocking us in.

"End of the line princess, you're coming home" he said as he walked toward us.

He pointed his gun at me and took aim, at that moment time seemed to slow down. I saw in slow motion as he squeezed the trigger, a bright light was shot at me.

"NOOOOO!" I heard and saw a flash of black.

I threw myself to the young boy's side. He laid there stun barely breathing. That shot would have knocked me out, but to a normal human it's deadly. My body began to shake with anger, I knew I was losing control but for once I just let the monster take over.

"You shot him" I all but whispered.

"YOU SHOT HIM!" at that moment everything turned green.

(No one's POV)

The young princess's body began to glow a pail green, her hair broke free of its hair tie whipping widely around her head coursing with energy. Her legs covered themselves in thick green scales. Fins came jutting out of her forearms that were spiked and could slice clean through a man throat. Her hands become webbed and her nails grew out to a point that could stab through a man's heart. Her teeth elongated and sharpened, resembling a shark. But that wasn't the worst part; the worst part was her eyes. They were no longer white and lavender but green; the entire eye ball was covered in a green film. The veins surrounding her eyes turned black giving her a haunted look.

The men that stood before her started too trembled with fear. They themselves have never seen Rerba Reginam or the Plant Queen, the monster itself is ancient traveling through the royal blood lines of the ocean, giving the host incredible power, strength, and no remorse.

"You hurt him" the monster growled in a deep voice, "and now you must PAY!"

The beast jumped up from her position kneeling on the ground.

"Stay close men!" the leader shouted

Herba Reginam walked slowly towards them, the sky seemed to turn and ominous feeling, Herba drew large vines out of the bay that was across the street. The vines circled them taunting as the circle started to shrink. Finally one of the men couldn't take it anymore, yelling he broke away from the group and started running toward the ancient creature gun ablaze. Just as he got past the vine barrier he suddenly stopped, the men gasped when they saw the sight. A large spike three foot in diameter and five feet from tip to tip penetrated his body. Crimson red blossomed across his pristine white suit. The merman gasped for air as the spike pulled its self out of his body. The agent fell to the ground with a thud, he laid there as he took his last breath, and finally his heart stopped beating all together.

The remaining agents were broken from there trances when they heard a laugh that would cause even Hades to shiver.

"One down, nineteen to go" the monster said.

That's when all hell broke loose; the vines that were circling the men grew sharp spikes similar to the one that killed their comrade. The agents started to blast at the vines trying desperately to keep them at bay, the key word here is trying. Some of the vines wrapped themselves around five of the agents, almost like what a python would do to its pray. The plant started to squeeze the life out of them. Sickening cracks of their bones shattering could be heard for miles. The men started to spit up blood as their lungs collapsed. The pressure from their blood rushing to their heads caused their eyes to bulge and bleed. The men were finally put out of their misery when the plant crushed their hearts killing them instantly. The demon plants threw the mangled crushed bodies to the ground in a pile.

"Six down, fourteen to go" the monster said as if it was some sort of game.

Seven more agents were killed in the same fashion as the first a spike through the body; however some of them didn't die right away.

"Thirteen down, seven to go" she said with an evil grin.

The remaining seven agents were detained in a matter of minutes. They were strung up across the wall of the alley, vines wrapped around their necks, wrists, and ankles. Herba Reginam creped over towards the leader. She looked up to where he hung and said

"I told you there was hell to pay, and now it's time to collect my debt."

With that Herba Reginam turned around and snapped her webbed fingers. The mermen howled in pain as the vines started pulling, slowly ripping them limb from limb. The lines discarded the dismembered and headless bodies into a rather large pile that was made up of crushed, stabbed and now torn apart bodies. The once clean alley was now soaked in the thick red liquid.

No longer needed Herba Reginam retreated back deep inside of the young princess body. Her scales melted back into pail skin, her webbed fingers separated and the nails shrunk back into their regular form. The fins on her forearms disappeared as well. Her teeth retracted and dulled, the veins around her eyes were no longer visible. The green orbs faded away reverting back to white and soft purple. And finally her hair was no longer wild filled with energy, but it now laid flat against her back, the green light that surrounded her body faded away.

Sam weary and exhausted fell onto the blood splattered ground giving in to the darkness that was slowly consuming her.

**And done nine pages later, I really hoped that you guys liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. So if you guys didn't catch on Reginam Herba is Latin for The Plant Queen, go to love Google translate. Ok so here is the deal, if I get over seven reviews for this chapter then I will upload before next week. No reviews then I will just upload whenever the hell I want. If you guys have questions or suggestion I would love to hear them, please let me know. The next update is up to you guys so until then…. **

**STAY HOT;)**


	10. What Happened?

**Hey guys long time no type, hehe sorry. I have been really busy, and I had a bit of writers block. So just bear with me here. Also I got an idea for a new story, if any of you are in to Maximum Ride; look out for that, it will be called The Girl in the Mirror. Please review six reviews on the last one is pretty good, oh and one more thing I own nothing. **

(Mystery POV)

A man sat in his ornate office, staring into the screen mounted on his desk top. The screen showed grainy images of a fight between one powerful being and twenty others clad in white suits. The gory fight was put on to a loop as the man watched it, soaking up every detail. Right before the camera was cover in blood; again, the man freezes it. Zooming in on what looks to be a teenage girl, a devious grin takes hold of his face.

"Yes" he said, "she will do just nicely"

(Danny's POV)

The first thing I registered when I was welcomed back into the world of the living, or almost living if you want to get technical. Was so smell of rotting flesh and blood, I really hope I just landed in some slaughter house that someone forgot to empty out. I slowly opened my eyes almost afraid of what might be waiting for me. All around was blood, splattered staining the ground, dripping from the walls, trash cans and dumpsters was completely soaked in the stuff. It looked like I crash landed on the set of a bad horror movie. I slowly sat up and got to my feet, had to put my hand on the wall adjacent to keep from falling over. Looking around I saw Sam laid motionless on the ground scary still. I rushed over to her side I put my ear to where her heart would be, sighing in relief when I heard the steady bum-bump, bum-bump of her heart. When I finally tore my gaze away from the sleeping girl, I nearly hurled when I saw what was before us. A pile of twenty or more 'men', they were either stabbed, ripped apart limb from limb, or crushed. Yup that image in now for every etched into my brain, thanks a lot writer! (AN sorry Danny *looks sheepishly away*) Along with the bodies were long vines littering the ground. Some had large spikes still penetrating the bodies, other were wrapped tightly around the men in a death hold.

My gaze was interrupted by the vines slowly receding back into the ocean. What. The. Hell? I tipped toed past Sam and followed it. The vines pulled the mangled bodies across the street, seriously how has nobody noticed this? I followed the receding vegetation to the railing that kept little kids from falling into the ocean. When the 'men' entered the water their bodies started to glow a bright white light, soon the bodies dissolved and turned into sea foam. Again what, the, hell? Just then I heard a moan coming from the crimson red sodden alley. I quickly ducked back into the dead end, I saw that Sam was starting to wake up, if I was going to get her out of here I better do it now. I looked around seeing no one I uttered my battle cry activating my powers. I picked Sam up and bridal style and flew back to her apartment. Fazing through the walls of the building, I floated over towards her bed and carefully set her down. I looked down at her sleeping, she looked really peaceful and beautiful when she was in the world of her own mind. Wait what? Did I really just think that, ok I'll admit it I kind of a small crush on the mysterious raven haired girl. Before I could stop myself, I quickly bent down and pressed my lips to her forehead. She shifted slightly a small smile took hold of her lips, never in my life had I wanted to kiss someone so bad. I shook my head dismissing the thought jumping into the air I flew out the building. I had a lot of thinking to do and I all centered around a certain violet eyed girl. As I flew over the alley I noticed something sparkling, I dropped into the alley and picked it up. I immediately recognized it as the necklace Sam was looking for. I put the pendent around my neck and decided to give it back to her at school.

(Sam's POV)

It's been two weeks since the fight between the Men in White and Herba, and so far Danny hasn't brought it up once, not once! I mean I guess I should be relieved that he hasn't corned me and called me a freak and demanded answers. But in a way I'm not, he and I both know what happened up to Danny and I getting shot. So why not just bring it up while it's just us two? Why wait? It's driving me crazy! I want to give him my bullshit story of how a gang is after me and that I honestly don't know who they all died. In reality I really don't have the slightest clue what Herba did to them, whenever she comes out I recoil into myself completely unaware to what she is doing. On a different note Danny has been acting really weird around me, yea he is kind of naturally a dork, but lately he has been really awkward around me. He starts stuttering and his face gets kind of red whenever we accidently touch. Ughhhh why are humans or human males so confusing? Mermen are so muck easier to read, you can always tell what there thinking. I really wish someone could write a book 'How to Tell What a Human Male is Thinking for Dummies' yea that would win a noble prize for sure. Ughhh sprits help me.

**That's it. Ok I know that chapter kind of sucked, but I tried. If you guys have any ideas for the story please let me know. Now I'm going to put a poll on who's secret should get spilled first. Should it be Sam, Danny, or both at the same time, let me know. I would like to thank Deadlyfow17, AJ, sammansonrepilica, somebody knows, and FanFic101Girl for your awesome reviews. Please, please, please **

**STAY HOT ;)**


	11. In the Past

**Sup guys, how's it going? Me, I'm great no school for like the entire week bitches! Got to love fall break. Ok guys I think this is going to be the chapter where something's come out of the closet, I really hope you guys like it and again please review, oh yea and the stupid disclaimer, I don't own anything wish I did, then I could be set for life. But anyways on to the next chapter! **

(Sam's POV)

_All I could see was darkness; an eerie chill crept into the air. _

"_Saaaammmm" a voice came singing my name through the darkness. _

"_What?" I said _

"_Saaamm" the voice sang again _

"_Wh-who are you!?" I called out into the darkness _

"_There's no reason to shout child" the voice whispered into my ear _

_I quickly spun around, and there standing before me was a young woman no older than twenty years old. She was wearing a black floor length Victorian dress. She was tall around five seven, a slim figure. She had olive skin, light brown hair, and deep dark brown eyes. _

"_I ask again who are you, and where am I?" I demanded _

"_Aw Sammy, I'm sadden that you don't recognize me. Considering I am apart of you." She said _

"_What do you mean 'your apart of me'?" I asked _

"_Think Sammy, what lives inside of you that is powerful?" she said _

_It was like a small light was turned on inside of my head. "Herba Reginam" I whispered _

"_Well, ding, ding, ding somebody give this princess a prize for answering the million dollar question." _

"_W-how?" I asked _

"_Your dreaming Sammykins, how else was I supposed to speak with you." She said _

"_Why, in all of recorded history never has Herba Reginam spoken to the host" I said _

"_Because its story time Sammy, and todays matinee performance is 'The Story of Herba Reginam a Young Queen'. Let me take you back, to where it all began" she said while placing a hand on my shoulder. _

_Just then the darkness started to melt away replace by crystal blue. The void was transformed into a sparkling underwater castle. The sheer size and beauty would put any other thing to sham. _

"_Welcome Samantha to Atlantis" she said _

"_Atlantis? But it was-" _

"_Destroyed, yes I know. This was the time during the great war of the seven seas before Atlantis was taken down" she said cutting me off. _

"_Come child let's see what's happing in the throne room, shall we?" she said guiding me towards a large room. _

_(inside the throne room) _

"_My queen, it is a full scale war out there. The seven regions a rebelling against us, merpeople are dying by the thousands. They preach self-rule, and trust me they are not going to give up until they get what they want. Perhaps we should-" a council member said _

"_We should what? Choose your words carefully" the queen said _

_I turned towards Herba "Is that- is that you?" I asked _

"_Yes, back then I was not known as Herba Reginam, but as Oceanus Reginam or The Ocean Queen" she said in a sadden voice. _

"_Perhaps we should surrender, give the people what they want." The same council member said. _

"_And the first thing they would want was my head on a stick. What you are saying is border line traitorous" Oceanus said _

"_My Queen you misheard me, what I said-" _

"_NO" the queen shouted "words lead to thought, thought leads to consideration, consideration leads to action. What you are doing is betraying me right here right now. So you must be dealt with how a traitor would be handled… by death" with that she raised her hand and summoned a large vine to wrap around his neck and snap it. The man's body quickly turned into sea foam and floated towards the ceiling. _

"_Somebody clean up that foam, I don't want it staining the ceiling!" the queen howled. _

"_Now, does anybody else have any bright ideas?" she asked _

_Nobody said anything they just bowed their heads and kept quiet._

"_As I thought" the queen said while swimming towards the door. _

"_Now you men are not to leave this room until you find me a solution to this problem, am I understood?" the queen barked _

_There were low murmurs in response. _

"_What was that?" the queen asked _

"_Yes my queen!" the men shouted _

"_Good, then get to it" she said _

"_let's go up to my room, the real show is about to begin" Herba said. _

_We entered the room, there laying on the bed was the young queen taking a nap. _

"_What I didn't know was that there was a small group of highly trained witches and wizards waiting to strike. They planned to steal my power and give it to the leader of the rebellion. They waited until the coast was clear and then came crashing into my room." Herba said _

_Just then ten or more merpeople came swarming into the room. _

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" the queen screeched _

"_The meaning is your death" a young witch said, just then she quickly raised her hand and blasted the queen knocking her out. _

"_Quickly, we must do the spell before she awakens" the same witch said _

"_Potentia virtutis iuvenes et sense esse dissecuerit off corpus _

_Et ingredieris arcam hoc veni foras _

_Unum hoc ita fiat" the group chanted over the past out queen. _

_The queen's body began to glow a bright green light. She started gasping and coughing up blood. The light grew brighter and condensed into a small ball that floated up from the young ruler's now stiff body and flew into a small wooden box. The once great queen began to melt away and like all other merpeople turned to sea foam. _

"_What they didn't know was that my soul and power was intertwined, one cannot exist without the other. So they gave my power and soul to the leader, he won and destroyed Atlantis, blab, blab, blab, well you know the rest. Eventually my soul became so weak that it now depends on a host to harbor the power, blood of the first ruler." She said. _

_Herba snapped her fingers and the beautiful palace slipped into darkness yet again. _

"_So to wrap up this sob story, the soul and power was passed down from ruler to ruler, generation to generation ending with young Samantha Manson future ruler. This is where our story changes, because with you I will finally be set free, I figured out a way to strengthen my soul so when I finally get out I will be able to walk free. Because mark my words before the winter soloists I will be free AND THE REIGN OF OCEANUS REGINAM WILL START A NEW!" she screamed _

"_NO, NO I WONT LET YOU!" I yelled back _

"_That not up to you to decide it is destiny" she said _

_A loud blaring sound came ringing through the darkness. _

"_Well it looks like our time has been cut a little short, see you soon Sammy, hahah" she said putting an evil laugh at the end. _

_The darkness began to crack; steams of bright white light came flooding through the cracks. The blaring became even louder and clearer. I was slowly delivered back to the realm of the awake._

My eyes shot right open; my ears detected what was making the noise. I snapped my head towards my alarm clock it read 7:30.

"Shit, I'm late for school!"

**Ok so I know I told you** **that some secrets were going to be spilled, and I lied sorry, but I promise that will be coming real soon. I wanted to tell the story of Herba in this chapter and how she came to be. I hope you guys liked this chapter I would like to thank sammansomrepilica, AJ, Kriro-tone, thebluedangercorn (btw nice name) and FanFicGirl P.S I loved your idea. Ok that's it again please review and I will see you soon, if I don't get the next chapter up before the holiday then happy Samhain or happy Halloween my favorite holiday. **


End file.
